


Suspicious Actions

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Humor, Translation, author : dragonshost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Lisanna avait toujours été gentille et amicale avec Juvia. Voire un peu trop.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 1





	Suspicious Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suspicious Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423900) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 



C'était étrange à quel point... Lisanna était amicale avec elle, pensa Juvia. Suspicieux, même. Jusqu'à ce jour, Lisanna était la seule l'ayant approchée en étant aussi gentille, intéressée et ouverte.

Elle avait rencontré Grey pendant un combat et même aujourd'hui il continuait à fuir son attention. Lucy et Erza avaient longtemps été méfiantes (Lucy par rapport à l'histoire de son kidnapping) et elle avait dû se sacrifier devant un lacrima avant que les membres de la guilde commencent à lui faire confiance. Même Gajeel, son meilleur ami, avait mis des mois avant de finalement l'appeler par son prénom (et il le faisait rarement).

Lisanna, par contre... Elle était toujours là ! Toujours proche de Juvia, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait et comment se passait sa journée, comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire !

Quelle femme perfide. Personne ne voulait être ami avec Juvia en la rencontrant. Juvia ne se laisserait pas avoir par cette fausse amitié qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent, elle ne se laisserait pas trahir.

Il était parfois difficile de la repousser. Comme lorsqu'elle lui apportait des cookies fraîchement cuisinés qui sentaient délicieusement bons. Juvia les acceptait, juste pour faire semblant, mais il était clair qu'ils étaient empoisonnés. Personne ne cuisinait pour une vague connaissance à moins d'essayer de se la mettre dans la poche. Juvia en savait quelque chose.

Ses propositions de s'entraîner ensemble étaient évidemment une couverture. Pour découvrir les faiblesses de Juvia, sans aucun doute, ou pour qu'elle baisse lentement sa garde à force d'être avec elle.

Quand Lisanna lui offrait un parapluie lorsqu'il pleuvait, elle devait bien se moquer intérieurement. C'était pour qu'elle se rappelle de l'atmosphère maussade qu'elle apportait partout avec elle auparavant. Même si cela la blessait, Juvia acceptait le parapluie. Il pleuvait, après tout. Mais l'air joyeux que Lisanna chantonnait sur le chemin des dortoirs était presque trop pour la fierté de Juvia.

Ses invitations à prendre le thé, pique-niquer et aller à l'aquarium n'étaient que de vaines tentatives pour faire semblant d'être l'amie de Juvia. Juvia ne la laisserait pas la prendre pour une imbécile. Elle ne la suivait que pour ne pas passer pour un monstre, pour celle qui rejetterait la pauvre sœur innocente de Mirajane. Un plan intelligent, mais insuffisant pour faire tomber Juvia.

Tout ce que Lisanna voulait était se rapprocher de Grey par le biais de Juvia. Juvia pouvait voir au travers de son plan !

Et arriver le jour de la Saint-Valentin avec des fleurs et des chocolats ? Quel culot. Narguer Juvia sur le fait qu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie... elle devrait avoir honte !

Cependant, quand elle avait tout raconté à Gajeel, il l'avait regardée comme si elle était folle. Puis il le lui avait carrément dit. Tout en ajoutant plusieurs choses, dont le fait qu'elle était aveugle.

C'était horrible. Lisanna avait réussi à amadouer son meilleur ami ! C'était une situation bien plus catastrophique que ce qu'elle pensait.

Pour l'instant, Juvia prendrait son temps pour réfléchir à un plan et irait chez Lisanna pour dîner avec sa famille, comme elle le lui avait demandé (c'était bien évidemment une menace et Juvia ne pouvait pas refuser. Lisanna voulait de toute évidence lui montrer à quel point elle était une ennemie importante, surtout avec sa famille de son côté.)

Juvia endurerait. Elle endurerait Lisanna qui la présentait en tant que sa « petite-amie » et s’assiérait tranquillement pendant tout le repas avec sa famille souriante qui l'enlaçait énormément (Elfman et Mirajane étaient clairement dans le coup et voulaient montrer à Juvia qu'ils pouvaient la briser sans forcer.)

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les véritables intentions de Lisanna éclatent au grand jour.

Juvia s'en réjouissait d'avance.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
